


It's always been you

by Noriisintoit



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Gala Event, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Sakuatsu like to annoy eachother, but he's very endearing, crybaby atsumu, freshmen sakuatsu, other characters will appear here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriisintoit/pseuds/Noriisintoit
Summary: “Keep doin’ this, I might think yer actually flirtin’ with me ya know? Maybe people ain’t lyin’?”Kiyoomi chuckles as he pulls the blonde up, hands still resting on his waist. Atsumu’s arms naturally wrap around his neck. He knows the blonde was referring to the amount of people who’s called them out for their...affection with one another. Leading to the string of misunderstandings where people think they’re more than what they actually are.“You’re pretty conceited Tsumu” He replies with a teasing smirk.“Am I?” He smirks back.---In which Atsumu and Kiyoomi are childhood best friends who had always been close to a point where others constantly misunderstand their closeness as them being romantically involved with one another. It’s all fun and games till Kiyoomi begins to change up his playful advancements. It leaves Atsumu flustered and lost on how to take the shift in their friendship.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsumu Fluff Week Day1
> 
> Tier 2: First times  
> Tier 3: "My heart isn't beating faster, my heart isn't beating faster, I swear it isn't, get ahold of yourself."
> 
> p.s. Apologies in advance for the smol bits of angst dfjgndkfjgn BUT THEY’RE V FLUFFY BOYS, DW!

The sound of soft snores fill up a dark room. Light shines through the gaps between the blackout curtains. 

A male figure rustles under the thick duvet at the sound of two birds perched on the window sill, chirping loudly at one another. He sighs and buries his face under the warm blanket. 

Before he could drift back into sleep, he was abruptly woken up by the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock ringtone. 

_“TIME TA WAKE UPP OMI-OMIIIIIIII! TIME TA WAKE UPP OMI-OMIIIIIIII!”_

‘So annoying...I seriously need to change that.’ He thinks as he reaches around for his phone. It’s a daily thought, yet he never takes the step to actually change it. He turns to his side to stop the alarm, checking for the time quickly before tossing it away so he could bury himself back under the duvet. 

It wasn’t long before he started to hear beeping from afar. He sighs when he hears footsteps. 

The door swings open and light infiltrates the room all too suddenly. 

“Time to wake up Omi-Omi!” It’s the real thing this time. Kiyoomi lowers his blanket slightly and spots the mop of blonde hair instantly. He stood at the door with a beaming smile, hands on his waist. 

Kiyoomi scowls before turning away from the brightness. “Come back later Tsumu…” he mumbles, voice still heavily laced with sleep. 

“Nope, ya promised me breakfast today!” Atsumu disagrees as he walks to the windows and draws all the curtains open in no time, much to Kiyoomi’s dismay. 

He turns to the grumpy man on the queen sized bed, looking like he’s doing everything to become one with the mattress. Atsumu shakes his head at the sight with a smile. The guy had always hated mornings.

“Omi-omi~” He starts with a mischievous tone. Kiyoomi knew that tone, but before he could even protect himself, he felt a body crashing onto his side. 

“OOF- Ow- Miya Atsumu!” He tries to scold as he winces in pain. 

“Heh heh, c’monnnn get upppp! Let’s have breakfast before classes start~” Atsumu whines as he rubs his face on his best friend's bicep.

Kiyoomi pops his head out of the duvet to look at the blonde ball of energy with a glare. It was enough to wipe the grin off Atsumu’s face, he laughs nervously before scrambling to get off the black haired male and escape him. 

He fails. 

A fit of laughter fills the room now. Kiyoomi had Atsumu restrained in a headlock as he attacked the blonde’s severely ticklish waist with his free hand. Atsumu struggles to choose between removing the arm around his neck and chasing Omi’s free hand to stop the tickling. 

“OKAY! OKAY! I- HAHAH! STOP! PLEASE I’LL- HAHAH! DO ANYTHIN’!” It was enough to make Kiyoomi pause his attacks. He smirks, leaning into the other’s ear. 

“Anything?” 

“P-please have mercy?” He squeaks out when he feels Kiyoomi pinch his waist gently. 

“Next three dinners are on you. No take-backs.” He says, not giving the other male a chance to retort before he sets him free and slips out of the bed.

“THREE?!” Atsumu sits up with a pout, seeing his best friend pull his shirt over his head. “That’s too much!” 

“And make my bed, or you don’t get breakfast.” He says before slipping away into the bathroom. 

Atsumu gawks and huffs in annoyance _(but he listens anyway)_.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


_Sigh._

“Why are you sighing this time?” A girl says to her friend. They were sitting at the table area in the student hall. 

“Don’t you think Sakusa is super hot?” She says, chin propped on her palm. Watching Kiyoomi who was standing near a wall, head down and typing away on his phone. “Like he’s so tall, mysterious, super stylish and he smells good.” 

“How do you know he smells good?” 

“He walked past me this morning in the hallway and the scent was too nice to ignore…” 

“You’re creepy.” She jokes, earning a slap on her arm. 

“Whatever…” She says before leaning into her friend to whisper a question. “Should I ask him to be my plus one for the gala event?”

A guy joins their table before she even gets a reply “Sorry I’m late, Mika, what’d I miss?” 

“Sho~ Eri is acting creepy!” She jokes further. 

Daishou chuckles, opening the canned drink he bought beforehand. “What are you up to this time round?”

“She’s falling for the new quiet guy.” Mika replies as she discreetly points towards the man of the topic. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi?” Daishou asks, leaning forward.

“You know anything about him?” Eri asks with interest. 

Daishou snickers “Kinda, I know he’s a freshman. He’s pretty distant with people, heard he doesn’t like touching people and vice versa or something along that line. But that point aside, I also know that Eri has zero chance with him~”

“Eh?! Seriously?” Eri turns to him with a disappointed look. “No way...he’s taken?” She says while pouting. 

Daishou looks past her when he spots a mop of blonde hair running from afar. He juts his chin to point towards Sakusa’s direction. 

They turn their heads to see a pretty blonde guy jump onto Sakusa’s back, the latter barely catching him in the end.

“He’s with one of the Miya twins?!” Eri whisper shouts, clearly disappointed. It just so happens that Atsumu was one of the other guys that she had been admiring from afar as well. 

Truthfully, Eri isn’t the only person around college that has been eyeing the two guys. The sight of the two together turns heads.

“Dunno, but they probably are? They’re always together and Sakusa doesn’t seem to have a problem with touching the blonde Miya. Not to mention the time when Teru tried to play-flirt with him and Sakusa was basically glaring daggers at him.”

“Huh, better luck next time I guess, Eri!” Mika tries to cheer her friend up. 

  
  
  
  


“Atsumu...are you incapable of greeting me normally?” Kiyoomi complains as he carefully puts the guy on his back, back on his feet. 

“Nah, I love seeing ya grumble and get annoyed.” He teases as they walk towards the exit, looking around randomly and noticing the amount of people around looking towards their direction. He smiles at them despite feeling confused. 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes at the reply, choosing to ignore him.

“Omi-Omi, do I look weird these days? I keep catchin’ more people lookin’ at me.” He asks with a small smile, suddenly feeling hyper aware, fingers brushing through his hair timidly. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the insecurity laced in his tone, he looks around and doesn’t miss the glances people were giving. He looks at his best friend who was now trying to distract himself by overly fixing his bag strap. 

He reaches out to take one of his jittery hands as they continue walking. “You don’t look weird Tsumu. You never do.” He reassures as he looks down at the smaller hand in his grip. 

Touching people had always been a struggle of his, it’s not so bad that he’d call himself mysophobic, but it’s enough to make him cringe and ruin his mood. But touching Atsumu was never that hard to do, he grew up with this clingy guy. Didn’t matter if the guy hadn’t showered after their evening jogs or if he was riddled with germs when sick. In fact, Omi would be one of the first persons to come to his aid if he were sick. 

Atsumu was an exception. 

In fact, half of the time, he’d be the one to initiate the touches. It’s become natural to them at this point. 

Kiyoomi feels Atsumu tighten his hold on his hand as they reach outdoors. 

“Thanks Omi.” he thanks quietly with a genuine smile. 

The dark haired male stares before returning the smile. “Yeah.” he says before they disconnect their hands. Sure, these two can get super annoying to each other when teasing one another non stop. But the moment they feel the other needs support, they push their jokes aside and take care of each one pretty well.

“We’ve got less than an hour left before our classes! What’cha wanna do?” Atsumu asks to change topics.

“Motoya texted me earlier, he’s telling us to join him and the others at the garden.” 

The Garden is one of the few in-campus cafes, located inside a large greenhouse managed by those majoring in Botany. Sakusa’s cousin, Motoya, is one of them, so he’s there often. 

“Let’s go then! But uh...who’s part of _the others_?” He asks, squinting his eyes towards the taller male. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head “Did you fight with Samu again?” 

“He was bein’ a biiiiig idiot this mornin’!” he exclaims, arms waving around frantically, almost accidentally hitting someone they were passing by. Kiyoomi apologises with a slight bow, in Atsumu’s stead while the latter was too busy fuming to notice. 

“What’d he say this time?” He asks as he turns back to watch where he was walking. But he receives no reply. 

“Tsumu?” 

“Mmmmmmm” the blonde grumbles. “Did ya hear about the Gala night thing?”

“Ah...the one they’re arranging for the uni’s golden jubilee event?” 

Atsumu nods.

“What about it?” 

“Er- was gonna tell ya later after dinner, can we talk about this then?” 

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow, confused. “Sure?” 

“Haha...yea- I mean it’s nothin big! Don’t worry!” He says, but something about this feels off to the dark haired boy. 

“If...you say so…” He says, trailing off. 

  
  
  
  


The moment they arrive at The Garden, they spot their group of friends instantly. They’re a pretty loud bunch afterall. Sitting at the big round outdoor table were; Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Motoya, Kita and Aran. the first two obviously being the main source of the noise.

Atsumu notes that his twin brother wasn’t there. Or so he thought. The moment he and Sakusa sit down, he sees Suna exiting the cafe with a tray of food. 

‘If Suna’s here, then that means…’ His thought was cut off the moment he saw his twin brother following behind Suna, with another tray of food in hand. 

The twins frowned at one another.

“What’s this? Are the twins fighting again?” Hinata whispers to Sakusa.

The taller male shrugs “Seems so, but Tsumu isn’t telling me why.” He coincidentally meets Osamu’s eyes and found the way the latter avoided eye contact, to be highly suspicious. 

He sighs. He’s known the both of them enough to understand that this means that he’s somewhat involved in whatever they’re arguing about. He glances at the blonde guy sitting next to him. Since he said he’d talk about it over dinner, he’ll let this slide till then. 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


From: Omi (눈_눈)❤

5:43pm

How long till your class ends?

From: Tsumu (●´□`)❤

5:45pm

Till the prof decides to end the class (｡•́︿•̀｡)

From: Omi (눈_눈)❤

5:45pm

Lmao, sucks to be you.

From: Tsumu (●´□`)❤

5:50pm

Go away, yer distractin me!

From: Omi (눈_눈)❤

5:50pm

¬‿¬

・

・

・

・

・

From: Tsumu (●´□`)❤

6:02pm

Omiii, seems like class isn’t gonna end yet :<

Do ya wanna go first? If yer tired, ya can go home first!

From: Omi (눈_눈)❤

6:03pm

I’ll wait for you. No problem Tsumu.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Dinner went by pretty smooth. Would have been better without the big elephant in the room. 

Atsumu still hadn’t brought the topic up and Kiyoomi would be lying if he said it hasn’t been eating up his mind the whole day. But he thought to give the shorter guy time to bring up...whatever is it he’s been wanting to tell him. 

Time passes by normally, they talk and tease each other like usual. Kiyoomi doesn’t ask. Not even as he’s picking up their plates and carrying them to the sink. Not even while washing the dishes. He glances at the blonde guy who was currently wiping the table clean. Others would think he’s acting like normal, but Kiyoomi (and Osamu too if he were there) sees through it. He’s been wiping the same area for the past few minutes, keeps shifting his weight between his two feet and jolts lightly when Kiyoomi clears his throat. 

The room isn’t silent though, Atsumu has a tendency to hum when he’s either happy or when he personally feels that the silence is awkward. Seeing how nervous he looks, it’s probably the latter.

“Hey uh-” He eventually starts.

‘ _Finally!’_ The taller thinks, feeling lighter now that he doesn’t have to wait any longer. 

“About the um...Gala night?” He stops wiping the table, head down as he begins to fidget with the hem of the towel. 

Kiyoomi cleans his hands and turns the tap water off to hear the guy better. 

“What about it?” He asks while wiping his hands dry.

“W-Well...um-” Atsumu glances at his best friend before looking back down at the towel in his hands. “S-Someone asked me to be his plus one…”

Sakusa pauses his actions upon hearing this. 

Ah.

“And...I...well? Accepted it-” 

He hears no reply, so he takes it as que to continue. Kiyoomi usually let’s him finish talking during times when Atsumu is trying his best to talk about something. 

“I- know ya and Samu get protective over me when it comes to me seein’ someone. I mean I get it...I haven’t had the best experience with dating. Though- It’s not like he and I are dating of course- Just...eachother’s plus ones for the night.” He pauses for a bit as he fidgets with the towel more. “B-But I’ve got a good feelin’ about this guy! So...if all goes well after the gala night I...guess…”

When he still wasn’t receiving a reply, he decided to turn his head towards the taller male. He was standing there while quietly looking outside the window, palms resting on the edge of the sink. 

He sees Kiyoomi take a deep breath before turning his body around. Atsumu avoided eye contact instantly. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asks softly. The blonde nodding in response before he senses the taller walk towards his direction. 

He feels a large gentle hand resting on his head, it eases his nerves instantly. So he looks up.

“Are ya mad at me?” He asks quietly. 

He hears a chuckle before being pulled into a hug. Eyes welling up in tears instantly.

“I’m not. As long as you’re safe and happy Tsumu.” He whispers, rubbing the latter’s back. 

“Un” Atsumu replies as he returns the hug. “Samu was mad at me earlier and I didn’t wanna fight with you too.” 

Kiyoomi closes his eyes as he feels Atsumu rest his face on his shoulder, he gently pats the back of his head in response. 

“He won’t stay mad. I’ll fight him if he does.” 

Atsumu chuckles at his best friend's deadpanned tone. It makes Kiyoomi smile when he hears it. 

“Aren’t ya a knight in shinin’ armour~ What would I be without ya Omi-omi?” Atsumu jokes as he raises his head to grin at the taller guy. He feels a grip on his jaw, fingers squishing his cheeks together. He feigns a grumpy expression as he holds onto Kiyoomi’s wrists.

“Probably a lonely sad boy.” Kiyoomi jokes, but they realise that it probably wasn’t far from the truth if that were the case. 

The dark haired boy doesn’t let Atsumu ponder about it longer. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Mm?”

“There won’t be a time where I won’t be here for you. You’re basically stuck with me.” He says the last bit with a smug smile. 

Normally, that expression would’ve annoyed him enough to make him wanna smack it. But he laughs at it this time round.

“Yer an idiot.” 

Kiyoomi gives him a fond smile.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


The next few weeks, everyone gets busy with gala related preparations. Event organizers were probably losing their minds setting up such a big event. Guests were juggling both classes, finding stuff to wear and preparing for the dance. 

Just a few days ago, Atsumu barged into Kiyoomi’s apartment (as usual) while the latter was napping in bed. Kiyoomi nearly had a heart attack when he heard Atsumu’s panicked “OMI-OMI PLEASE HELP ME!”. He scrambled up onto his feet in a flash and came running to the TV room, where Atsumu was at. Hair and clothes disheveled, only to find the blonde setting something up on the smart TV. 

“W-What is it? Are you okay?” He asks, panicked. Atsumu felt bad the instant he laid eyes on the tired looking male. 

“I’m okay! I’m okay! Sorry, were ya napping?” He smiles guiltily. 

Kiyoomi sighs in relief before fixing himself up and sitting on the sofa. Turns out the blonde was here to beg Kiyoomi into teaching him the basics of ballroom dance. Just enough so he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in front of his plus one. The blonde had asked so nicely, who was Kiyoomi to deny the pretty boy?

They spent most of their free time practicing at either of their houses, and each time they do, it’s always filled with times where Atsumu would “accidentally” step on Kiyoomi’s big feet, playful bickering and laughs. 

Osamu catches one of their practice meet-ups when he comes home earlier than usual. Just as Kiyoomi has said, Osamu wasn’t mad at Atsumu for long, so they’re fine now. 

He watches them from the doorstep, the two dancers being too absorbed with each other to realise another person’s presence.

He never gets them. 

Osamu watches Sakusa playfully pulling Atsumu into a dip, holding his back as Atsumu panics, feeling like he's about to fall, head thrown back as he grips on the taller’s shoulders. He huffs when he looks down, seeing the smug expression on his handsome face. 

Atsumu doesn’t realise the blush that tinted his cheeks and ears. 

Osamu doesn’t understand why these idiots don’t realise that they’re so obviously in love with each other. Everyone else sees it. He could understand Atsumu not catching it, he can be oblivious like that. But Sakusa? What’s his deal? 

The younger twin shakes his head before leaving them be.

“Did I scare you?” Kiyoomi asks in a teasing tone, still holding the blonde in the dipping position, Atsumu instantly hitting his chest to pull him back up.

“Keep doin’ this, I might think yer actually flirtin’ with me ya know? Maybe people ain’t lyin’?” 

Kiyoomi chuckles as he pulls the blonde up, hands still resting on his waist. Atsumu’s arms naturally wrap around his neck. He knows the blonde was referring to the amount of people who’s called them out for their...affection with one another. Leading to the string of misunderstandings where people think they’re more than what they actually are.

“You’re pretty conceited Tsumu” He replies with a teasing smirk. 

“Am I?” He smirks back. 

They tend to play-flirt with each other. It began when they schemed to tease other people who keep misunderstanding them. But somehow, their “jokes” had unintentionally made their way into their daily lives. A show for others eventually became part of how they treat each other in private. At the back of their heads, they do realise how it’s happening more and more as days pass by, yet they pass it off as just a joke since they’re _best friends._

“Why? Ya don’t find me pretty Omi-omi?” 

When it gets to this point, one of them would usually end it with an annoying comeback. 

  
  


_“B-But I’ve got a good feelin’ about this guy!”_

  
  


Kiyoomi doesn’t know why he chose this time to think back about what Atsumu said about his gala plus one. He feels a sting on his chest. 

He doesn’t understand why.

No.

He does.

Kiyoomi wonders how he’s going to deny this feeling any further. He’s known for a while now already, yet he doesn’t take the step to acknowledge it. 

He thinks it’s fine for as long as Atsumu stays in his life. 

_It’s fine._

It’s fine that Atsumu goes out to find other people to fill that spot Kiyoomi wants so bad. As long as he’s happy. 

_It’s fine._

Atsumu thinks he crossed the line when Kiyoomi remained silent. He panics internally. Mind in chaos thinking of how to save the situation. He doesn’t want to make things awkward between them. While thinking of laughing it off, Atsumu feels a warm hand resting on the side of his face. Kiyoomi’s hand was large enough to cover from his cheek to the back of his ear.

The blonde boy could only watch the handsome face in front of him, eyes shining in wonder.

_It’s fine._

“I...do.” Kiyoomi mutters quietly. Atsumu hears it. 

They remain quiet as music continues to play in the background.

“You’re very pretty Tsumu.” He says, thumb gently brushing his left cheek, making Atsumu close his left eye in response before he continues to stare up at the pair of eyes looking down at him fondly. 

Kiyoomi felt his heart beating faster seeing the blush spread on the boy’s cheeks. 

Atsumu doesn’t know how to respond to this. They’ve never taken their flirting this path before. 

He hesitantly rests his hand over the larger hand, breaking eye contact, turning his head slightly to the left. Face feeling very warm.

“I-” He starts “...’m not…” he mutters.

Kiyoomi stares. 

_‘It’s fine.’_ He keeps repeating in his head. 

But somehow, he doesn’t stop himself from leaning forward, whispering right into Atsumu’s blushing ear. 

“So, so pretty. I can’t help but stare.” 

Atsumu blushes even more, heart ramming against his ribs. Still feeling Kiyoomi’s breath on his ear. 

He feels his mind reeling.

_‘My heart isn’t beatin’ faster, my heart isn’t beatin’ faster, I swear it isn’t, get ahold of yerself!’_

Atsumu feels Kiyoomi lean away. He hears a chuckle, it makes the blonde look. 

“You’re all red.” The dark haired boy teases, lightly pinching Atsumu’s cheek. “Did you like it that much?” 

‘Oh...was he joking?’ Atsumu feels...disappointed?

He huffs in annoyance and rolls his eyes. 

“Yea yea~ Bully the weak hearted guy.” He mutters as he pulls away from their position. Picking his phone up to stop the music. “Anyways, I think we’re good for today. Do ya want anything before ya go?” He asks, trying his best to act normal despite his face still feeling warm from...whatever just happened. 

Kiyoomi was at the back, mentally scolding himself for what he had just done. “Yeah, it’s getting late. I should go catch the last train.” He says while packing his stuff. 

The two proceeded to act like nothing had happened, like how they usually would act after they end their playful flirting. But it felt different this time around. They were nervous around each other, while acting like they weren’t. 

Kiyoomi gave himself a face palm the moment the front door closed behind him.

He wonders if he had ruined what they had. He sighs at the possibility, mind running a million miles a minute, wondering how he should approach Atsumu from now on.

But...

He thinks back to Atsumu’s pretty flushed face. He thinks about the way he barely managed to hide his disappointment in the end.

Kiyoomi looks up at the night sky, rubbing the back of his neck. 

He debates on something.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu rests his forehead on the door, heart rate slowly calming down. He shakes his head to remind himself that it was just a joke.

He hears footsteps going down the stairs behind him. He looks back to find his twin looking at him confused. 

“What’re ya doin at the door like that?” 

Atsumu doesn’t get to reply when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He sees the pop up notification. 

  
  


From: Omi (눈_눈)❤

10:42pm

Just so you know.

I actually do think that you're pretty. 

  
  


Atsumu feels his heart begin to hammer against his chest once more, his eyes well up in tears as he looks up at Osamu. 

“SAMUUUUU WHAT DO I DOOOOO?!” 

“WHA- WHY ARE YA CRYIN?!” 

  
  
  
  


Osamu sighs as he leaves Atsumu’s room, massaging his forehead. 

‘Idiots. Idiots in love.’ He thinks. He had just spent the last hour dealing with a conflicted Atsumu. He heard about everything that had just happened and only two things came up in his mind. 

  1. Finally, Sakusa is making moves.



  1. Atsumu still seems to think that the idea of Sakusa being into him was impossible. What do I do with this idiot? 



_“How would ya feel if he actually was hittin’ on ya? Non-platonically. I mean, he might actually like ya that way ya know?” Osamu asks. Atsumu could only look at him with a flabbergasted expression before listing out things about himself that would make that impossible. Would’ve thought he was joking with how absurd the things were, but seeing how he was saying everything in tears, makes Osamu realise that Atsumu does believe every word he’s saying about himself._

_So he spends the next 30 minutes reassuring his twin brother and proving his worth._

_By the end of it, Atsumu managed to calm down and fall asleep peacefully._

  
  
  
  
  


_\-----_

  
  
  
  


The two acted like normal. Or well, as normal as they could. 

Atsumu seems to be more hyper aware of Kiyoomi’s presence and actions. Face getting warm every chance it got. And Kiyoomi seems to have gotten bolder.

There was a shift in their relationship and it was obvious even to others. They never miss the way Atsumu gets flustered and flushed. He still teases back of course, being the stubborn guy he is. But Kiyoomi doesn’t back down these days. It sometimes leaves Atsumu a stuttering pink mess.

It was amusing to watch and Kiyoomi had the best seat to watch it all. After that incident that night, while he was walking home, he had gone into an intense mental debate on where to go from there. He lost sleep thinking about it.

But in the end, he kept picturing Atsumu’s endearing reactions and thought he needed to see more of it. 

He kept thinking of the “maybe”s. 

The more he saw Atsumu not pushing his advances away, the more it became fuel for him to push forward. 

He doesn’t do it all the time of course, to not overwhelm the blonde.

Atsumu doesn’t get the sudden change of behaviour, but as much as it made him flustered, he doesn’t reject it. His conversation with Osamu constantly hovered over his thoughts., making him think of the ‘what if’s. But he doesn’t let himself indulge in it.

Didn’t they always say, _what-ifs_ are dangerous thoughts.

But still, he didn’t hate the way Kiyoomi sometimes hovers over his shoulder to rest his chin on it when tired. He doesn’t hate it when Kiyoomi wraps his lengthy strong arms around his waist from the back when he’s doing stuff at the kitchen counter. He doesn’t hate the way Kiyoomi came over this morning when Atsumu had uncharacteristically overslept, and didn't mind the way he was forced out of bed (After four failed attempts to get Atsumu out of bed, Kiyoomi decided to bridal-carry the blonde off the bed. It was effective! Atsumu woke up in an instant.)

Two more weeks pass by, and the day of the gala finally arrives. 

\-----

The event hall was large and extravagant, a chandelier hung from the ceiling beautifully. Music filled the room as well as the chatter of guests scattered around. After mingling with the friends he runs into, Kiyoomi sits at a corner with a small number of people who also seem to prefer being away from the crowd.

He sits through the speeches and announcements. He silently watches everything on his own while also keeping himself distracted with his phone. He wonders where Atsumu was and if he were having fun somewhere in the hall. 

He spots his friends here and there, eating and mingling.

An hour passes by before the dancing begins.

He thinks back to his dance lessons with Atsumu, he smiles fondly at the memory. The smile doesn’t stay on long.

‘He’s probably dancing with that guy now huh?’ He thinks to himself. He gulps down the rest of his champagne before leaning back and sighing. 

“Guess it all comes down to nothing.” He mutters to himself, referring to all the advancements he made on Atsumu. He ruffles his hair before getting up, wondering why he was even here. He didn’t have a plus one, he wasn’t here to dance with anyone, nor was he here to meet new people. 

He smoothes down his suit before walking towards the tables to put his glass down. While doing so, he spots a familiar face. 

Tall, handsome, silver hair and a nice smile. 

Ah, he saw him earlier when Atsumu was being picked up by his date. He doesn’t know his name, but he remembers that face enough to know that he’s the one Atsumu came with. He seems like a nice guy, cheekily mingling with his group of friends. 

Kiyoomi’s gaze wanders around his circle only to realise that the pretty blonde boy he was searching for, wasn’t there. 

He mentally panics, thinking his best friend might have been abandoned. He looks around the event hall for him, hoping to find Atsumu, but fails to do so.

He pulls out his phone to search for his chat space with Atsumu, walking outside to the front deck to escape the noise. 

He sends texts to the blonde, asking him where his whereabouts were, pacing around while waiting for a reply. He checks his phone once again, only to realise that the text was still pending. The service there wasn’t too good it seems and it only adds fuel to his frustration. He paces more before stopping by the rail to ease his nerves. Gaze roaming around the prettily lit front garden, listening to the soft music coming from the event hall. 

(Music rec: [It's always been you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jREPjO5-Rqk) by Ray Lamontagne)

_Ding! Ding!_

The sound of phone notifications catches the dark haired boy’s attention. It sounded near. 

Kiyoomi follows the sound, turning a corner on the deck (It looked darker Kiyoomi notes), instantly spotting a mop of blonde hair. Atsumu sat on the small step of stairs leading to the parking lot, chin propped on his palms. He seems to be lost in thought as he stares into space. 

He was abandoned after all? Kiyoomi felt his blood boiling. He’ll deal with the plus one guy later. 

Taking a few deep breaths beforehand, he joins the lone boy.

Atsumu was startled when he felt someone sit next to him. He turns to look, finding Kiyoomi’s side profile right beside him. 

“Omi…” He says softly. 

Kiyoomi turns his head to the boy next to him, instantly noticing his wet lashes. 

He clenches his fists.

“What’re ya...doin out here?” Atsumu asks, looking away, back to staring at the parking lot and hugging his legs. 

Silence.

Kiyoomi turns his head again to look at the very same parking lot scenery Atsumu was staring at. Wondering how he should bring the topic up. 

“That should be my question.” He replies with a sigh. “I...saw your date inside. Didn’t see you.”

Atsumu smiles softly, eyes sad. Kiyoomi thinks about how excited the blonde was before the event. All smiles and nerves before his date picked him up. So why was he sitting here alone, with that sad smile on his face? Kiyoomi hates it.

“So ya looked for me?” He asks, voice quiet.

“Mn.” 

They stayed silent, feeling the night breeze brush past them. 

“He didn’t abandon me ya know?” Atsumu says, surprising the male beside him.

“Huh? Then why are-”

“We danced for a short while. He...asked me what I thought about him pursuin me properly...after tonight.” 

Kiyoomi remains silent, as usual. Atsumu knew this was a sign for him to finish talking. 

“I thought about it ya know? Thought about it real hard, I imagined what it’d be like if he starts to seriously hit on me. I pictured us goin on dates, holdin hands, hug and all of that. He’s a nice guy, and I had a good feelin about him.” 

Atsumu rests his chin on his arms that were now folded on his knees. “But with how my previous experiences ended...I doubted we would work. Most of my exes always told me… _Atsumu, I don’t think you love me as much as I do. Why are we even dating?_...” Atsumu tries to mimic their dissatisfied tones, huffing softly at the memory. “We break up, and I always break down after because I feel bad for makin’ them go through a relationship where I can’t give them my 100%...” 

“I don’t want the same thing to happen with my date tonight. So yeah...I basically told him that I couldn’t do this...apologised and left him. At least he was nice about it...” He laughs lightly, eyes stinging with tears thinking about where he was going to bring this conversation. 

“My exes...I did like them, but somehow...it never felt right. I never could get serious with anyone.” Atsumu buries his face in his arms. “I’ve been doin a lot of thinkin these days Omi…So much that my head hurts because of it…”

He takes a deep breath. 

“I realize that for all the times I’ve been with other people, I had always searched for you in all of them.”

Kiyoomi turns his attention to look at the curled up boy beside him. Eyes wide with surprise.

“I- I don’t want this to ruin us…A-and I’m not asking you to reciprocate...” 

The black haired boy scrunches his eyebrows when he hears sniffles.

“I think I’m in love with you Omi…” He hears Atsumu say with a voice so raw and vulnerable, it catches Kiyoomi off guard. The tone and the confession did. 

The silence scares Atsumu, he tries to blink away the tears. He’s not brave enough to lift his head and face his best friend. The suffocating silence goes on for what felt like hours. 

But the blonde hears a sigh and a chuckle. He doesn’t know how to interpret it. 

“We’re such idiots Tsumu…” Kiyoomi finally says.

It was an unexpected reply. His tone was gentle, gentle enough to make the blonde muster up the courage to look up, albeit in a very hesitant manner. He doesn’t expect the big grin on Kiyoomi’s face, cheeks tinted pink. 

“O-Omi?” 

The man in question stands up, patting the back of his pants to dust any dirt off as he takes a one step up to get back on the deck. Atsumu watches as a hand reaches out towards him, palm up, waiting to be held. He looks past it to look up at the handsome man. 

Kiyoomi makes a gesture for him to take his hand. 

The blonde eventually takes the hand, confused on where this was going. He gets up with Kiyoomi’s help before being led onto the front deck where it was better lit.

“We didn’t spend all those times practicing, for you to not enjoy the night dancing.” Kiyoomi says, pulling them into a dancing position. 

Atsumu looked up at him, bewildered, eyes still wet with tears. Even more obvious now that it was brighter.

Kiyoomi leads the dance, and the blonde follows along as best as he could while trying to fathom what was going on. 

“I’m sorry…” He starts. “If only I had noticed sooner.” 

Atsumu doesn’t know how to read this response. 

Kiyoomi studies Atsumu’s fetching facial features “If only I wasn’t a coward all along.” 

He feels the grip on his shoulders tighten.

Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu into a hug, resting his face in between the blonde’s neck and shoulder. The latter could only grip harder as he felt his heart ram against his chest. He rests his forehead on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. 

“What...are ya sayin Omi?” he whispers. 

Kiyoomi takes his time to organize his thoughts. “I’m saying that I’ve been in love with you for...a really long time now.” 

Atsumu pulls away slightly to look at his best friend, he wanted to see his face say it or else he wouldn’t believe it.

Kiyoomi takes in Atsumu’s expression. Eyes wide and wondrous, the corners of his eyes pink from the tears he’s shed. 

Kiyoomi chuckles once more, eyes overly fond as he looks down at the hopeful boy. “Let’s take the step Tsumu. I feel like it’s been long overdue.” 

He watches as fat blobs of tears run down Atsumu’s cheeks, choking up instantly. He couldn’t believe Osamu had been right all along. 

“I- I’m a klutz, I’m not that smart. I-I’m not that a-attractive. I c-can get really annoyin to deal with. I- I’m everythin yer not a-and I don’t think I deserve ya at all...” He says in between sobs. “There’s a million reasons w-why...but even so…” He wipes away at his tears. “Do ya w-want me and love me despite all of this?” 

Atsumu feels warm hands rest on the sides of his face. Gently caressing him to look up and meet Kiyoomi’s eyes. 

“Really?” Kiyoomi asks, voice soft. He tucks a lock of hair behind Atsumu’s ear. “I for one, think we deserve each other.” 

He wipes Atsumu’s tears away even though they kept rolling down. “I don’t know who told you that you’re everything you just said you were. Quite frankly, I’m a bit mad you think of yourself that way.” He says, looking right into Atsumu’s eyes. “But if you say there’s a million reasons why I shouldn’t love you, then I’ve got a billion reasons why I do and why you’re deserving of so much love.” 

Atsumu’s lips wobbles.

“I’ll spend the rest of our lives proving why you’re meant to be the love of my life. The same way I am meant to be yours.”

Atsumu grips onto the lapels of Kiyoomi’s suit, not being able to stop his tears, feeling overwhelmed. “I-I love you too...I really do.” He pushes out in between sobs and Kiyoomi knew he meant that from the bottom of his heart. 

The taller man could only laugh happily as he watched the blonde cry. He feels bad for thinking he looks pretty even like this. “Gosh you’re such a cry baby.” 

“I-I know!” He says frustratingly. 

Kiyoomi snickers as wipes away the tears more before leaning forward to kiss the damp skin under Atsumu’s left eye. It surprises the blonde.

“My crybaby now.” Kiyoomi says with a smirk. 

Atsumu took a while to ground himself, but once he does, he pouts and feigns anger. He scrubs away his tears before pulling and turning away from the taller male. “Yer so annoyin…” He says, voice croaking slightly from all the crying. He takes a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

Kiyoomi was dumbfounded for a while. But as he studied the way Atsumu’s ears were bright red, he realised that the latter was just being shy. 

Atsumu jumps when he feels arms snake around his waist from behind, warmth eveloping him when he feels Kiyoomi snug on his back. 

“You’re a lot more timid that I expected when it comes to these things.”

Atsumu huffs. “What? Got a problem with that?” He mumbles.

Kiyoomi smiles.

“No. I love it.” 

Atsumu could only look down and pout. He didn’t expect Kiyoomi would be this straightforward when it came to this too. He doesn’t know how to tease back when it’s got him all flustered like this. 

Guess they still had more to learn about each other.

Kiyoomi closes his eyes as he thinks back to the time they first met. Loud and brass 7 year old Miya Atsumu picking a fight with him for reasons he doesn’t remember anymore. But he remembers how they used to hate one another for the stupidest of reasons. Yet, as they grew together, they somehow found a way to love each other without a hitch. 

Kiyoomi remembers the time Atsumu kidnapped him during one of their middle school summer breaks because _“Gosh Omi! Ya really need to go out and get some sun! Stayin’ indoors for this long is bad for yer health!”._ The blonde, who was then still a brunette, had them snuck out when it was still ass-o’clock in the morning. Atsumu seemed so excited as he made the sleepy boy sit on the back of his bike, bringing him to god knows where. 

He remembers looking up at Atsumu’s back and watching the cold morning breeze run past his hair. 

He remembers Atsumu dragging him by the hand, running up hill repeating _“C’mon! We’re gonna miss it!”_

Kiyoomi realises then that he was being dragged out to watch the sunrise, he follows begrudgingly. But when they reached the top of the hill, it wasn’t the sunrise that caught him off guard. The scenery was beautiful, but it was the way Atsumu was so obviously in awe with the sunrise that Kiyoomi ended up staring at. Miya Atsumu had always been the type to appreciate the nuances of the world. That was the day Kiyoomi realised, that the boy next to him was a boy who had so much love to give. 

_“Hehe, sorry for draggin’ ya out here. But I’ve always wanted to come here with ya!”_

Kiyoomi didn’t think much of it then, but that was probably the first time he thought of how lovable Miya Atsumu was. That was when it started. 

His first love.

  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi, back to his current state, pulls away from Atsumu who had finally managed to calm himself down enough to stop the tears. 

Atsumu takes a deep breath before turning around to face him. “Can...Can we dance some more?” He asks.

Again, who was Kiyoomi to resist him? He nods as he offers a hand. Atsumu takes it before they make their way to the center of the deck. Atsumu’s arms around the taller’s neck and Kiyoomi’s hands gently placed on his waist. They swayed to the soft music coming from the event hall.

They don’t say anything. Both taking their times to process the shift in their relationship and enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. 

Kiyoomi brushes Atsumu’s cheek lightly to get his attention. Atsumu looks up at his best friend-now-also-boyfriend, he hasn’t swallowed that completely yet, but he’ll take his time. He imagined so many scenarios of how the post-confession would go, but this was one of the what-ifs he thought was impossible. He lets out a soft laugh before tightening his hold around the other man’s neck. 

Kiyoomi stares. He feels his heart beating against his chest rapidly. He wants to almost snort at himself, cause just how far gone is he for this guy? 

“What’s so funny?” Kiyoomi asks as he nuzzles the side of Atsumu’s head. 

“Guess I really am stuck with ya.” Atsumu says, the other hears the smile in his tone. Kiyoomi closes his eyes as he presses a smile against Atsumu’s temple.

“You really are.” Pretty far gone, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> Proof read this twice and am still anxious of missing major stuff HAHA let me know if you spot any errors ToT 
> 
> Other than that, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
